


Intervention

by Time_to_play_a_little_tune



Series: Coldflash prompts [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_to_play_a_little_tune/pseuds/Time_to_play_a_little_tune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic prompt: coldflash, teachers who hate each other. (All students ship it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @qunctuation on tumblr

“You’re late.” The drawling voice of the teacher as Mai slipped into the room.

“Sorry Mr. Snart. I had to talk to Mr. Allen about the science fair. I have a pass.” She handed the strict teacher the slip of paper. The frown turned to a scowl as he read the note.

“Take your seat and I don’t care if you are talking to Allen, be here on time.”

“Okay sir.” Mai turned towards her seat, unable to hide her grin as she sat down. Mr. Snart looked over the class once with a sweep of ice blue eyes. This cold behavior at times, especially around testing, was why one of the science teachers, Mr. Ramon, called him Captain Cold. Of course it got out so no there was no escaping the nickname.

“What did you do?” hissed Rebecca. Mai just gave an impish grin, focusing on taking notes and not the curious looks her classmates were giving her. As soon as class was over Mr. Snart dismissed them with a stern reminder to read The Prince of Thorns. Mr. Snart may have been a strict teacher but he was also one of the best. They read a variety of books and none of the ‘classics’. He also listened to what each student had to say on the book, requiring proof of why they thought or felt the way they did. The students were pretty sure that he lied to the school about what his lesson plan was.

“Why were you really late?” Zach asked once they were out of earshot.

“Because as soon as Mr. Allen thought everyone left I might have mentioned something involving Mr. Snart and Mr. Allen just went off ranting about him.”

“Oh my gosh he has it bad.”

“I know right?” Mai was beaming. Alex, a red haired boy leant forward to add,

“You think that’s bad? I heard Mr. Snart making all these jabs about him and then Miss Snart told him to stop because she was sick and tired of hearing him go on about him and just ask him out already.”

“If you really want to see a show, get the two of them in a room. They fight but they are totally flirting.” Joanna grinned.

“I heard they’ve been dancing around each other for a year or two now.”

“Well I think it’s offical. We need to get the two of them together.” Mai announced, “And we’re going to need all the help we can get.”

“I’m pretty sure most of the students ship them but I could ask around without giving anything away.” Rebecca offered.

“Good idea. I’m going to talk to some people closer to Mr. Snart and Mr. Allen.” Mai informed.

“Who?” Mai merely grinned to her friends.

*  
Barry Allen glared as he muttered under his breath,

“Stupid handsome smug face.”

“Dude you need to stop talking about Snart under your breath. One, it’s not healthy to be that obsessed with anyone and two, you aren’t as quiet as you’d like to think.” Cisco informed as he entered the room. Barry glared at his friend,

“Do you know what that asshole did today?”

“No but you’re probably going to tell me anyway.” Barry continued on as though Cisco hadn’t spoken,

“The jerk started lecturing me because I ended up making a student late to his class. Then he brought in my tardiness! I haven’t been late all week!” Sighing Cisco was prepared to sit and deal with another hour of his friend ranting on and on about the ‘guy he loathes’. Before he really settled in though Caitlin Snow, the health teacher and their other good friend, popped her head in.

“Sorry Barry. I need to borrow Cisco for a few minutes. It’s about one of our students.” Barry nodded, waving them off. As much as he wanted a good rant he wouldn’t hinder a student’s learning.

“Caitlin I love you.” Cisco stated, “I don’t think I could handle listening to him again.”

“This way.” Caitlin dragged him along. They went into a classroom and shut the door. Inside was the gym teachers Lisa Snart and Mick Rory, sister and friend to Leonard Snart respectively, the music teacher Hartley Rathaway and his fiancee James Jesse one of the art teachers. A student was there as well.

“Okay Mai, we’re all here.”

“So all the students are fed up with the way Mr. Snart and Mr. Allen are acting like they don’t like each other and we’re annoyed I can’t even guess how you guys feel.”

“What are you planning?” Hartley asked.

“An intervention.” Cisco watched everyone share looks before Lisa leant forward, a gleam in her eyes.

“What do you have in mind?”

*  
“Mr. Snart. I found this on the ground.” Monica informed as she handed the letter to him. Len raised a brow as he looked at the letter but placed it aside for the time being.

“Thank you. Now take your seat.” Monica bounded over and Len watched as she sat down before passing out the tests.

“After you are done with your tests you may leave for the day, but if I see you rushing and you fail then we will be having words.” Len gave them all a pointed stare then sat down. The noises of pencils scratching. Len glanced at the letter with his name scrawled across the front. He wouldn’t open it yet with all the noisy students that were in his class. They liked to think they were sneaky but really they weren’t. Pulling out a book he read as they continued. Only after the last student left did he set down his book and pick up the envelop. He didn’t recognize the writing but he opened it to pull out a crumpled looking paper.

_Dear ~~Snart~~ ~~Leonard~~ Len,_   
_God I can’t even believe I’m doing this. I don’t know why I’m doing this. Cisco and Caitlin have pressured me into writing a letter about how I feel. One of those write what you think but don’t send. This is the fifth time I’ve done this and so far none of them have worked so… I’ll try being honest._

_You are a stubborn, infuriating man who is consistently getting on my nerves and I hate that I actually really like you. I like you but you seem to think I’m nothing more than some kid who should still be in school myself. It hurts. I really genuinely like you but you seem to want nothing to do with me. You insult me constantly, put me down and make me feel pathetic and I hate you for that. I hate myself even more though because even though you are so mean to me I see how you are with the others and I find myself falling for you even more._

_You are kind, sweet and caring even though you like to pretend otherwise. I have seen you comforting kids who have gone through rough points, took time to help kids outside of class and then there’s you and your sister. The way you soften around her and your eyes take up a different light. The way you laugh. You are smart and strong and protective and just so amazing._

_But it doesn’t matter what I think does it? You are always so hurtful so I am back because if I’m mean back it doesn’t hurt so much. It hurts later though when I’m back home. I know it’s not helping mend anything. I don’t think it would matter if I did try, not now. I’ve probably fucked everything up. I usually fuck everything up. Guess that’s how I ended up in this situation. Having a huge crush on someone who can’t stand to be in the same room as me. This is where I’m going to stop. I can’t keep writing this._  
 _So from the last person you would want to talk to,_  
_Barry Allen_

Len stared at the letter in his hand. This was Barry’s hand writing, he would recognize it anywhere. Before he could really process what he read the author of the letter was entering the classroom.

“Okay Snart what did you tell Rory and your sister? They’ve been acting strange for the past two weeks. They aren’t the only ones but the looks, especially from your sister have been freaking me out.” Barry paused with a frown. Len didn’t respond, just looking at the younger man in a contemplative way. Barry’s frown grew.

“What?” Len stood up and walked towards Barry, letter in hand. He held it out towards the younger man.

“I got this letter.” Barry looked confused as he took it. Len watched as Barry’s eyes widened as he read, a panicked look spreading.

“I-uh. I…”

“I don’t hate you.” Len informed as he leant against his desk. Barry glanced to the side, biting his lower lip.

“I don’t hate you,” Len repeated, “You frustrate me to no end, you are overly optimistic and when you get onto certain subjects you won’t shut up.” Barry tried his hardest to keep the pain from his eyes, body tensing but flushing in embarrassment. “I’m not good with this sort of thing. I’m not good at opening up and letting people in. Especially if I like them.”

“What?” Barry asked in confusion.

“You always think a student can pass even if they are failing every class, you are passionate about the things you love and you get this light in your eyes. You’re always smiling. It’s only some of the things I like about you.”

“...Like about me?” Len sighed,

“I’ve been pulling your pigtails Scarlet.” It was quiet for a few moments before a new blush took over Barry’s face.

“You… You’ve been mean to me and rude...because you like me?”

“Like I said, not the best with expressing feelings. So assuming you don’t hate me maybe we could grab a coffee sometime?”

“That… that would be nice.”

“Cool.”

*  
“IT WORKED!” Cisco shouted as he ran into the auditorium early Saturday morning. Almost every student was in there to hear the results of the plan. It had taken over a month to get everything needed and it was Zach who had come across the letter idea, something he had seen his sister do. Mai got the others in on the newest plan when plan A hadn’t worked.

“Lenny and Barry are having their first date tomorrow.” Mick states. The cheering was almost deafening as the students celebrated. Neither teacher knew what they were going to have to deal with come Monday but none of it would be negative that was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at writing an AU like this. I've written school stories where they are students but not teachers so I hope this isn't too bad.


End file.
